Unfinished Business from the Past
by Yaten-Minako
Summary: Don't have one but you'll enjoy it! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unfinished business from the past Author: Yaten_Minako Genre: Romance, Angst, And Slight Comedy Rating: PG-R Disclaimer: Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi...it is not mine.  
  
Note: Serious topic about rape, lies, and cruelty, contains this fiction. Please, if you don't want to read the story...then do not. Some harsh words, (not that harsh) are used in this fic...But all in all, the story line is great co'z a surprise is in stored for you guys. So ENJOY reading!!! (AN: Haruka is a guy in my fic... hope it's okay.)  
  
" Life is full of mysteries, and so is my story..."  
  
*And now, on with the story*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The air is fresh, the wind is cool and the sun rose to reveal a new and beautiful day. The Earth is now safe once more and everything was peaceful. After the Star lights and their princess left, a feeling of emptiness and loneliness surrounded the five girls. Mamoru noticed this attitude, and tried to confront his fiancé about it. It has been a year after Galaxia's defeat. They sat at a park bench facing the lake and cuddled in each other's embrace. "Usako, It's been almost a year now and...I've noticed the changes since they left. Tell me Usako, do you love him?" Mamoru asked while looking at her blue eyes. "Iie Mamo- chan, *I DON'T...* It's just that I feel incomplete w/o them. They were like a part of us even if they're from a very far away galaxy...I hope you understand." She said in a very quiet voice. "Hai I do understand Usako. I'm sorry if I doubted you." He lifted her face, they kissed as love, and passion flowed inside them.  
  
Billions of kilometers away from earth, in a planet where in olives blossomed in numerous patches and each flower blooms much more beautiful than ordinary ones. The city is rejoicing for their planet has been restored in its beautiful state once more. In the middle of the garden, a palace stood grandly. It is called the ' Fireball palace'. Princess Kakyuu together with her starlights were in the grand ballroom celebrating together w/ the people of Kinomoku. "Fighter, Healer, Maker...Why don't you three enjoy the celebration. Don't just stand there!" Kakyuu said. "Besides, I know some guys out there who would kill just to dance w/ you guys." She added mockingly. "Thank you for the concern your highness but we prefer to go back to our chamber to rest." fighter said. "Well then, I give you my permission. "Kakyuu replied. Princess Fireball stared at her guardians while they retreat. *Something is not right...*she thought. Healer sighed heavily as they walk towards their chamber. "I miss them too..." Maker said w/c surprised the two. "What do you mean Maker?" fighter asked." Let's just talk about this in our chamber." Healer suggested. "Well...okay then..." Fighter said before opening the door of their chamber. The Starlight's chamber is one of the biggest rooms in the palace, aside from Kakyuu sleeping chamber. Maker's corner is on the left side with several shelves of books, leaning on the wall beside her bed. Fighter has the middle portion since she's their leader. Healer on the other hand is at the right side of the room w/ a life size portrait of her as 'Yaten Kou' hangs on the wall. A huge fireplace to keep them warm, a carpeted floor, complete living room set and a sliding door w/c leads to the balcony that overviews the whole city. The three of them sat on the couch at the center of the room while a kettle of hot water was boiling in the fireplace for tea. Healer stood up and took a thick cloth to hold the handle of the kettle. When the tea was ready, she sat back down and sipped her tea before saying: "Love sucks..." Two pairs of eyes stared at her in shock. "What?! hey! I'm just telling the truth here!" She said defensively. "And what do you mean by that miss know it all?" fighter asked snobbishly. "Love sucks when you can't be w/ the one you love! It sucks when you have no guts to tell her how you feel! It sucks when you did nothing to show her you love except for being an obnoxious snob! It sucks when you're a billion light-years away from her!!!" By the time, she finished spilling her secrets, Healer was already standing up, both hands clenched and tears streaming down on her face. Maker was too stunned too speak while fighter's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
Back at Earth, It's been a month since Mamoru's confrontation...The girls were walking towards Hikawa shrine for their weekly scout meeting. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out. The four girls turned and saw Mamoru running up to them. "Mamo-chan daijobu ka?" Usagi asked. Mamoru took some quick breaths before answering. "Well... I was at the university visiting my teachers and professors when I remembered the meeting. So I made a mad dash to catch up." "Demo. Where's your car?" Minako asked. "At the mechanic shop for it's monthly tune up. "He explained. "Okay...well then let's go guys! Rei would probably throw a fit when we arrive there... Late as usual." Usagi said with a sigh. "Tsk..tsk...Rei-chan won't kill you alone, we're with you." Makoto teased. "Guys! The outers are probably there and Rei must be pacing in anger!" Ami reminded them. So, four girls and an upper class man ran towards the temple, and up the temple steps. Rei was already pacing back and forth while waiting impatiently. "Rei- chan, calm down... don't worry they're probably on their way here." Setsuna said to calm the senshi of fire. "They better be..." she mumbled. "What took you guys so long?!?!" she exclaimed angrily as soon as the group entered the shrine. "Gomen ne Rei-chan, we met mamoru-san on the way and lost track of time." Minako explained nervously. "She's right Rei- chan, hope you forgive us." Ami said in her usual quiet voice. Rei just sighed in response. "You guys are forgiven..." Michiru said with a smile. When everyone was seated, Luna came in the room. "Minna, Rei-san did a fire reading before you guys came and were lucky enough that she found no threat." Then Haruka cleared his throat, which made everyone look at him. "Is there Something wrong Haruka-san?" Minako asked a bit curious for she saw Michiru blushing. "Iie... there's no problem... I just want everyone to know that..."took Michiru's hand then smile sweetly at her. "Michi-chan is conceiving my baby... our baby that is. "Haruka finished with a broad smile while Michiru's blush deepened. "NANI?!" exclaimed the five girls. "Congratulations Haruka-san, Michiru-chan..." Mamoru said with a smile. "Arigatou...Oi Mamoru! You better hurry up with Usa-chan." Michiru said mockingly. Every eye widened in shock while the mentioned couple was blushing furiously. "Wow! I never thought Michiru would say something like that..."Mako said still in trance from shock. "Mama is acting childish because of her pregnancy!" Hotaru said, while giggling, which caused a tint of blush in Michiru's part. Every one left the temple that night after they talked about the new senshi. Minako was walking in the empty park of Juuban. Artemis stayed home and didn't go to the meeting while the other girls decided to go the Tenou Mansion. Minako refused since she wanted to be alone and think about the things that happened the day before the three lights left.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Minako stared at the magnificent view from Tokyo tower. 'At last...' she thought. 'Peace would rule Earth once again. It's a good thing that Galaxia's already defeated.' Minako breathed in the soft scent of the night air and let her mind drift into fantasy. However, it was abruptly cut off by..."It's a wonderful view isn't it?" asked a raspy yet familiar voice. Minako turned and and gasped when she saw Yaten. But what surprised her most is the fact that his eyes were puffy like he cried for along time. "Y...ya..Yaten.... W..When...what..a..are y..o..u...what happened to you?" she asked stuttering from shock. "I..I..I..don't want to leave!" He exclaimed as fresh batch of tears fell down from her eyes. Minako just stood still in shock when the ex-idol hugged her tightly.' what's going on?' she asked herself still confused. She recovered from her initial shock and wrapped her arms around Yaten for comfort. "shh...stop crying Yaten-kun.I know I shouldn't be asking but... why?" she asked. Yaten pulled of the embrace and wiped his tears. "Co'z...co'z...I don't want to leave you." he replied then slightly smiled. "y..y..You..What?!" she asked in a mere whisper. "I...I...I don't want to leave you co'z I love you." he said while pulling a very stunned goddess of love in his arms for a passionate kiss. They broke off for air since they were breathless from the intensity of the kiss. "Yaten-kun do... do you really love me?" she looked up to him with hope shinning in her eyes. "H...Hai..a..and you?" he asked nervously. Minako smiled then threw her arms around him. "I LOVE YOU!!!" she exclaimed for everyone to hear. Yaten chuckled then carried her in his arms. The new couple was at the park sitting under a cherry blossom tree. "I'll wait for you Yaten-chan... Even if it takes me forever I'll do it just for you." Minako whispered while snuggling deeper in her lover's embrace. "Are you sure? I'm not sure if I can..."she cuts him off by a kiss. "I don't care my love...I love you and it would stay that way." Minako said firmly which made him smile. "Okay then I'll try to come back for you and that's a promise." Yaten said while planting a kiss on her forehead. Minako smiled then pulled out of his embrace. "Something wrong mina-Chan?" he asked. Instead of replying, she removed her ribbon then the one that holds Yaten's hair in a ponytail. "What are you gonna do with those?" he asked with a huge question mark on top of his head.( AN: In the anim'e but in real life, he's just confused ok? good =P ) She just smiled in return while braiding the ribbons together and tying it around the tree's lowest branch. "It means that this tree is the witness of our love and promises." Minako explained at last. Yaten kissed her deeply in response.' I guess he agreed...I don't care if he leaves tomorrow, at least I know he'll come back and that he loves me.' she thought while kissing Yaten with the same passion that he have. *END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Minako sighed heavily at the memory.' I miss you so much Yaten-chan' she thought sadly. She began to have a feeling of fear as she looked around the park. She's been walking through the park for years but now, as she surveyed the place and the dark path ahead of her, Minako thought that she was already lost. "Hey babe, ya lost?" a voice which made her feel uneasy. A man with wavy brown hair wearing black leather pants and denim jacket with a white t-shirt stepped out from behind the big cherry blossom tree. "Iie..I'm not lost but thanks for asking. I better go home now." she said while walking past him. But the man grabbed her by the wrist. "Why don' t I walk you home? or...we could go somewhere private. "he said with an evil grin. Minako tried to get away from his grip but he was too strong.  
  
Then he shoved her against the tree and started kissing her in a brutal way before she could even scream for help. She tried struggling once more but failed miserably. Minako just stared off at the sky pleading for someone to come and save her as tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. Her mind went blank when the man ripped her clothes off and pushed her unto the ground. Minako just stared blankly as the man undressed. More tears fell from her eyes when she looked up and saw the ribbon that she tied a year ago. "Yaten..." she whispered. the man just let out a smirk then proceeded his intent on her. "No one will come and save you babe... it's just you and me here. Even your lover boy won't come to save you." he said while slapping her hard, across the face. Minako screamed loudly when he entered her most private part. It hurt her a lot since she's still a virgin and was planning to remain a virgin for Yaten and not for this bastard who just wanted to have sex with her in the process of rape. Tears continued to flow down on the side of her face when the man continued to claim her and take away the most precious gift she intended to give for the only man that she loved all her life. Minako would never forget the moment when she felt her body being violated and her dreams ripped into shreds by a malicious bastard who took pleasure in her pain. Not only that but she also felt that her mind was raped as well as her body. The man just stared down at her...lying in a heap on the ground almost unconscious. He nudged her side quite hard with a foot and spat at her. "You'll never be clean again whore..."he said with a smirk. "When people find out that you've been raped... they'll stay away from you especially your lover boy...bitch!" he said with a laugh then turned her around. "I'm not yet finished with you babe..." he said while caressing her butt cheek. Minako released the loudest scream she could possibly do when he raped her from the back by entering her anus. Never in her life did she expect that an inhuman thing would happen to her. The man took pleasure with her body as he raped her for what seemed like eternity before dumping her in the bushes like a trash.  
  
Meanwhile at Kinomokusei, Healer fell to the ground from the sofa clutching her chest. "Healer! What's wrong?" Fighter asked while running towards her. Maker on the other hand ran to get a glass of cold water. When Healer drank the water, Fighter helped her sit on the sofa for her body was trembling. " Daijobu ka?" Fighter asked. "It feels weird but...my chest...I felt a sharp stab of pain in my heart...I'm so confused why..."she replied weakly. " I think you better rest. You're probably just tired." Maker suggested. "I guess you're right..." But she never did slept well for a vision kept on entering his mind. * A blonde haired woman lying on the ground filled with sharp thorns and an ugly beast attacking the woman.*  
  
Minako woke up in an unfamiliar place. She blinked twice and realized that she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up but then winced in pain when she moved. ' What happened?' she asked her self. "Hey you're awake!" a woman said. "I'm Leila your nurse...hold on a sec. I'll just call on Dr. Mizuno." Just then, a woman with curly blue hair came into the room. Minako gasped when she recognized the woman in front of her. "Aunt Kimiko?!" she exclaimed weakly. "Good you're awake." she said with a faint smile. "w..w..what happened...what time is it?" Minako asked still confused. "It's eight in the morning you've been out cold since last night. Mina-chan, It appears that you have been raped." Dr.Mizuno said while gently squeezing Minako's hand. Then everything came back to her in a flash. Minako clenched her fists tightly as tears of hatred sprang from her eyes. "Do you want me to tell the other's about this?" Ami's mother asked. "Iie...I want it to be a secret if possible." she replied while blinking back her tears. "Don't worry dear, you can trust me in keeping your secret." Minako smiled thankfully. "When can I leave the hospital?" she asked. " I still need to run some test on you to make sure you haven't contracted anything from the guy who raped you. After I take your blood & urine samples and I make sure that you are okay enough to leave, then you can be released today. Dr.Mizuno said in her usual serious manner. Half an hour later, Minako was free to go. "Now expect to still feel some pain when you move from time to time. The physical pain will go away with time...but you'll probably never recover fully from the mental pain. It would take even longer to heal...come and talk to me if you have problems in adjusting from the incident. It isn't good to keep everything locked up inside you." Dr.Mizuno said in a motherly way. " Arigatou aunt Kimiko... " Minako said quietly. When she arrived at home, Minako took a quick shower when she found out that Artemis isn't around. She scrubbed herself hard trying to feel clean.' I'll never be clean again...'she thought glumly while slowly sliding down on her knees while the water washed her tears away. Minako hugged herself, and sat under the hot spray for a moment before getting out of the shower and toweled herself dry. She didn't even bother making her hair nice and neat the way she had always done. She put on some clothes then went straight to bed.  
  
The next day, Minako got up before sunrise. Slowly, she tiptoed out of the room then slowly closed the bedroom door to avoid waking artemis. ' I'm hungry...'she thought. ' I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.' Minako opened the fridge to take a jar of mayo. After fixing her tuna sandwich, Minako headed towards the coffee maker for a cup of coffee. ' Aunt Kimiko was right...It does hurt a lot until now.' She winced in pain then sat down so that it would somehow subside. When she was done eating, Minako cleaned the house ever so quietly co'z Artemis is still asleep. Then, she took a quick shower, got dressed and gathered up her things then left for school. Artemis woke up with the sound of the door closing.' Minako, awake this early? It's a miracle!' he thought with disbelief. Usagi stared at Minako with a worried expression. "Something's wrong with Mina-chan." Usagi mused. "Uhuh... I've noticed it too. She's so quiet and unbelievably early today." Mako said while looking at Minako who was staring at the window, sighing heavily every minute. "Too early is what you mean.." ami said while lowering her glasses. "Nani?! What are you trying to point out ami-chan?" Usagi asked in confusion. "You know that I always arrive here early. I saw Minako-chan sitting under our favorite tree this morning. She was deep in thought and was staring at nowhere." ami explained. "Okay! there is a problem!" Usagi said. "I'll talk to her and find out about it." Then, she stood up and went to Minako but the only reply she got was..."I want to be alone."  
  
At Kinomokusei, Princess Fireball was at the palace balcony staring at her kingdom when she spotted her starlights walking in the garden while talking... She couldn't help but over hear their conversation............. " Maker do you miss someone?" healer asked while picking up a yellow rose which reminded her of Minako. "Hai...I feel close to all the girls especially with..."maker trailed off. "Mizuno-san?" Fighter asked. "h..h..how...did...y..you...know?" she stuttered in shock. "I saw you and Mizuno-san making out in our apartment. Luckily, you didn't see me."fighter explained with a smirk. "They did what?!" Healer asked ever so loudly. "Fighter do you really have to say that in front of healer?" the brown haired senshi stressed out in humiliation. "Nani?! and why can't she?" Healer asked with an eyebrow raised. Maker sighed. "Co'z you'll just gonna tease me and bug me about it all day long." "Ha! that's what you think! Besides I can't stand you two...(gags) watching you bookworms makes me sick!" Healer said in an *I don't care* manner. Maker just rolled her eyes. "You two act like kids." Fighter commented. Healer gazed at her with fire rising in her eyes, while maker gave fighter a dagger stare. "You're gonna get it this time odango baka!" Healer exclaimed while dashing towards fighter. " You're gonna wish you haven't said those..." Maker trailed off then followed healer in pursuit for fighter. Kakyuu shook her head as she entered her chamber. ' What am I going to do? I need them and yet...I feel awful. she thought with a sigh. "Fabiola please call Defender, Protector, and Creator. tell them to wait for me in the throne room together with the starlights." Kakyuu ordered. " As you wish...your highness..." The servant bowed before leaving. The three of them, are running around the garden like kids, when all of a sudden, healer stopped for she felt the familiar stab of pain in her chest. Fighter noticed it and ran towards her friend just in time to catch her. " What happened?" Maker asked. " I don't know...she suddenly fainted." Fighter replied while carrying Healer in her arms. " She's probably tired. You know her...She hated running. This is the first time that she ran with enthusiasm." Maker said as they headed back to the palace. When they reached the grand staircase, a servant met them there and announced that Princess Kakyuu was summoning them. They entered the throne room with Healer in fighter's arms still unconscious. When Kakyuu saw them, she stood up and went to them in a flash. "Nani? What happened?" she asked worriedly. It was then tat fighter noticed the presence of Defender, Creator and Protector. "What are they doing here your highness?" Kakyuu faintly smiled. "Onegai...Fighter put Healer down on the cushions." she said while avoiding Fighter's question. When Healer was already laid down, Fighter knelt down beside Maker. "It's a hard decision but I've decided to..." She was cut off when Healer shifted restlessly then..."Iie! Mina-chan!!!" Healer exclaimed then sat up taking quick breaths as a thin sheet of sweat formed on her forehead. Everyone rushed to her side. "What happened Healer?" Creator asked worriedly. Healer blinked a few times. "One-san?" Healer asked in disbelief. "Princess called us here...but I still don't know the reason" Creator explained with a smile. "So...what happened and why did you call Minako-chan's name?" Fighter asked in concern. Healer gasped when she remembered what happened the turned to face her princess. "Hime,I have to go back to Earth! I don't know what's going on back there but I have a feeling that something's wrong." She said as tears slowly streamed down her face. Kakyuu sighed..."As I was saying awhile ago...I've decided to let you three go back to Earth and...for good." Fighter's eyes grew big in shock. "b...b...b..but h..h..ow about you?" "I'll be just fine. Anyway, the three of you may leave tonight. Don't worry about me my starlights... Defender, Creator and Protector would be my guardians." Kakyuu explained with a tearful smile. "Don't worry guys... we'll do our best to protect the princess." Defender said in an assured voice. "I'm counting on that." Fighter said.  
  
Back at Earth...It was almost three weeks after the Incident and Minako was sulking while she sat on the couch. She was eating an apple, for it was the only food, her stomach could take. She cannot eat huge meals for she'll just throw up. Artemis came in the Living room. "What's going on with you Minako-chan? the girls are all worried sick about you! You haven't been eating anything except for an apple and you're not in your usual self!!!" He stressed out in despair. "I'm okay you baka Neko... ja! I have to go somewhere." she said while standing up and went to her room to get dressed.  
  
Minako went to the hospital wearing an over sized sweat shirt and denim skirt with medium heeled sandals and her hair was fixed in a braid instead of her usual style. Minako entered Doctor Mizuno's office nervously. "Mina- chan..." Dr. Kimiko said with a warm smile. "Please...sit down." "Thank you...what are the test results aunt Kimiko?" she asked. "Don't worry dear, all of your test results are negative." Minako looked at her in doubt. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Hai...Is there something wrong my dear?" Minako nodded. "I don't feel good for these past few days. I've been grouchy too and I can't eat huge meals for I would just throw up." she explained. Dr. Kimiko went silent for a few minutes. "I think I have to conduct one last test on you....a pregnancy test that is." "NANI?!?!?!" she exclaimed. "You think I'm pregnant?! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" she stood up then started to pace back and forth through out the room. "I can't be pregnant!!! I'm still young and...OH MY GOD! What will Yaten-chan say?! It's totally impossible!!!!" she screamed hysterically. Dr. Kimiko stood up then walked towards a very hysterical Minako. "Calm down dear...I'm not yet sure." she said. "But there's a possibility!!!" Minako pointed out. Dr. Kimiko sighed then held Minako's shoulders. "Calm down!!!" she said while gently shaking the young lady infront of her. "Don't be afraid okay? And what did you just say awhile ago? You have a boyfriend?" Minako nodded in response. "Yaten Kou..." Dr. Kimiko gasped. "As in the Yaten kou from the three lights?" she asked. "hai...They went to a far away country so they could rest. Demo...were still a couple. I don't know what to do..." Minako said while crying. Dr. Kimiko embraced her for comfort.  
  
Usagi woke up with a bright smile on her face. 'Mrs.Chiba' her smile broadened at the name. Starting yesterday afternoon, she is now officially and forever will be...Mrs.Usagi Tsukino-Chiba. Wife of her Prince, and the love of her life. She gently caressed his hair then played with his nose until he finally woke up. "Ohio Mamo-chan..." Mamoru smiled sweetly when he saw his beautiful angel first thing in the morning. "Ohio Usako...slept well?" he asked while sitting up. Usagi sat up beside him with a blanket covering her body. "hai!" she replied enthusiastically then threw her arms around his neck for a choking embrace. "I still can't believe that were already married." he whispered which literary sent shivers through her spine. "I know how you feel. Demo...I'm worried about Minako-chan. I've already confronted her and asked her to tell me the problem but she kept on denying..." Usagi said as her head rested comfortably on Mamoru's muscled chest. He just smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "She probably wants to keep some things for herself." "I know and I understand her privacy but for these past few weeks, she's so different! So different...that I don't know her anymore." Usagi trailed off quietly. Mamoru turned her around so that he could face her. "I know you can bring her back and you don't have to worry a thing." he said which caused her to smile that can brighten up anything. Mamoru lifted her face by the chin and as their faces inched closer, Usagi forgot about everything except for the need to be with her beloved.  
  
Minako's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "I'm pregnant?!?! this cant be true!!!" she screamed out hysterically.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** Aothor's note:  
Ei pips, what do you guys think? Send me reviews please coz I wanna know if I did ok. I've also posted three other fics here. They are as follows: Two peas in a pod, The set up, and a Harry Potter fanfiction entitled: Unwanted Heir R&R pls. Lol! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm back!! The story's getting better so hang tight on your seats and enjoy. Lol(  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Minako's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "I'm pregnant?!?! this cant be true!!!" she screamed out hysterically. "Aino Minako!!!" Dr. Kimiko shouted to calm Mina down a bit. " you've got to face the fact that you're going to be a mother soon.I suggest you calm down and tell this to your friends right away." "Iie!!! I can't tell them! they'll probably abandon me! Besides...(sobs) I don't wanna live!!!!!" Minako wailed out loud. ' There's no other choice...' Dr.Mizuno thought. With a heavy heart, she took a syringe from her drawer then filled it with tranquilizer. "gomen ne Mina-chan..." she said before injecting the drug in Minako's body.  
  
Rei Hino was meditating when someone knocked on the door. She grumbled some angry words then stood up to opened the door. "What do you.... SHIMATTA!!!!!" she exclaimed loudly which caused the crows to fly away from the trees around the temple. Standing in front of her are the three ex- idols. "Daijobu ka Rei-chan?" Seiya asked for Rei is just standing still with her jaw agape. "Tsk..tsk...tsk...guess she's too stunned to speak." Yaten said mockingly. "T...Th...Three.. Three Liiiigggghhhhttts!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed then jumped on thr trio. "Okay...I see that she missed us." Taiki said with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head. Seiya nodded in agreement. For the rest of the afternoon, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki received no mercy from the three other girls by their ear-piercing shrieks and body crushing hugs. Luckily Makoto's cooking made them forget the unforgettable welcome.(The three lights are lucky that they're still alive with no broken bones and can still hear clearly.) During the party, Yaten noticed that Minako haven't shown up yet. "Minna.... where's Minako-chan?" Everyone in the room...except for the three lights, were silent which confused the three lights. "You'll find out soon..." Ami spoke out quietly. "What do you mean by that?" Yaten asked. "As Ami-chan have said, you'll find out soon." Mako said with a faint smile. Yaten sighed in defeat but he can sense that something is not right.  
  
Minako woke up still a bit drowsy from the drug that has been injected into her body. "Good you're awake..." Dr.Mizuno said. "Mina-chan, I know that this is hard for you but I suggest that you tell this to the girls right away. I'm sure they'll understand what you've been through. You can't do this alone...think about your baby." She continued while squeezing Minako's hand. " I'm still confused. Aunt Kimiko, is abortion possible in my situation?" she asked with hesitation. "Hai (sighs) I knew you would ask me about that thing." Dr.Kimiko said which surprised Minako. "As a matter of fact, abortion IS an option for raped victims like you. Demo...I don't think it's a very good decision. Anyway, I know a very good doctor in abortion. She's a good friend of mine so you don't have to worry. But think about this matter first before making a decision." She added while handing Minako a calling card. "Arigatou aunt Kimiko...I appreciate all your help and concern" Minako said then stood up. ' I hope you'll make a good decision mina-chan.' she silently prayed as she watches Mina walk away.  
  
At the three lights apartment, Yaten went out of his room and walked towards the main door without even saying a thing or two to his band mates. "Oi Yaten where are you going?" Seiya asked without taking his eyes away from the television. "Outside...I'm going to look for Mina-chan." he said before leaving the apartment. Taiki sighed then turned off the T.V. This caused, Seiya to frown. "Hey! What's that for?!" Seiya whined. "Baka!!! Aren't you even concerned with Yaten's problem???!!!???" Taiki stressed out. Seiya sighed heavily then slumped on the couch. "Of course I am...but he's already old enough to know his limitations. All I know is that the girls are hiding something from us and if not...there's something really weird going on and I want to find out about it." Seiya said determinedly while standing up to pick up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Taiki asked inquiringly. His eyebrow raised when Seiya blushed. ' Don't tell me he'll be flirting with Usagi-san even if Mamoru-san is back.' Taiki thought when he saw him blush. Taiki's jaw almost fell to the ground at Seiya's reply. "Mako-chan..." "NANI?!?! What about your odango?!" Taiki exclaimed from shock. " I still love her...Demo it's time that I move on." Seiya replied then dialed Makoto's number leaving a very stunned Taiki kou.  
  
Minako walked up the temple steps still hesitating if she'll do it or not. ' There's no backing out now...' she thought determinedly when Rei opened the door. The priestess gasped in shock at the sight of her friend. Minako was standing in front of her like she hasn't slept a wink because of the huge dark circles around her eyes. She lost weight and her complexion is so pale...almost like death. What shocked her most is the fact that Minako is wearing a very unusual outfit...Over sized cardigan shirt (Long sleeves...grayish colour), a hippie skirt that reaches her ankles and leather sandals. "Oh my God! Minako! What's happening to you?!" she asked while hugging her tightly. Rei led Mina to her room so that they could talk in private. Rei panicked when Minako burst out crying. " Mina-chan, onegai...tell me the problem!" she said as tears began to fall from her ayes as well. " Everyone's worried about you and they all want to help but you kept on pushing us away. Onegai... tell me the problem. I know I can help you no matter how big it is." Minako sobbed then related her sickening and disgusting experience together with the *BAD NEWS* with it. Rei's hand flew on her mouth in shock as fresh batch of tears stream down on her face. She pulled Minako in a tight embrace and tried to squeeze out every single of that horrible experience. Suddenly, the door opened then Yuuichiru came in. "Honey, someone's looking for you." He said "But I guess I'll just tell him that you're busy." He added when he saw his wife crying together with Minako-chan. Rei gathered up her composure then wiped her tears. "Yuri- chan, please tell him to wait. I'll be out in a while." she said. Yuuichiru nodded then left the room. "Minako-chan, stay here while I talk to someone ne?" "Hai..." Minako replied silently. She just sat stiffly on Rei's bed. ' She's taking so long... I wonder if I did the right thing." she wondered to herself. ' I better check on her...' Minako stood up then went out of the room. " Oh my God!" she exclaimed then held unto the doorframe for support. "M...Mina-chan?" Yaten asked in shock. "I'll leave you two alone so you guys can talk privately." Rei said while giving Minako a tearful smile. "I'll just be at my room if you need me." and with that, she left. Yaten stood up then pulled the unresisting Minako in his arms. "I miss you so much Mina-chan." he whispered while tears of joy fell slowly from her eyes. ' what am I going to do? ' she thought. "What happened to you Mina-chan?" Yaten asked then kissed her gently on the lips. She melted in his arms as they kiss passionately. Suddenly, Minako remembered the night where a guy ruined her life w/c caused her instincts to push Yaten away from her like she have been burned. He gasped when she pushed him away sharply than she intended to. "G...gomen Yaten-chan... Demo... I'm...I'm not good enough for you..." she said then ran out of the temple, leaving a very stunned Yaten. Rei went out of her room when she heard the door open then closed. "What happened?" She asked. "I don't know...(sighs) I better go now." He replied before leaving the temple with a heavy heart.  
  
Seiya was talking and laughing aloud with Mako-chan on the phone when Yaten came in. His eyes were so puffy, and he didn't even say anything when Taiki asked if everything went well. The platinum haired idol marched past him towards his room, and then closed the door with a loud bang. "Looks like there's a problem..." Seiya mused. "I agree..." Mako said through the phone, which surprised the raven-haired idol. "What do you exactly mean?" Seiya asked in confusion. "Do you know anything." He added. "Mina-chan's different nowadays..." Mako said. "In what way?" Seiya asked, still confused. "I want you to find out for yourself...that way, you'd be more surprised." she replied. "Okay then if that's what you want...I won't force you." "Thanks Sei-chan! anyways, I've got to go...I'll just see you later. Ja!" she said. "Ja!!!" He replied, before both hung up. Seiya knocked continuously on Yaten's door. "Oi Yaten! Open up! I want to talk to you." He said. "It's open!" Yaten replied in a muffled voice. Seiya opened the door and gasped when he saw his friend crying. "Yaten-kun..." He whispered quietly then sat down on the bed beside his troubled friend. "I don't know why... we were okay back then...b...but..."Yaten trailed off as tears flowed freely from his eyes. "I don't understand. What happened anyway?" Seiya asked. Yaten cleared his throat then wiped his tears away, but still he cannot prevent his eyes to become misty. "At the temple this afternoon, I went there to seek advice on how to make a special date for Mina-chan. Then suddenly, she came out from Rei-chan's room. God! I almost passed out when I saw her!" he exclaimed. Seiya on the other hand moved at the middle of the bed in a comfortable position, so that he could listen well and figure out a solution to his friend's problem. "She looked like s living dead from afar! I..I...embraced her tightly for I've missed her so much then..." Tears began to trickle down on his face once more. "Yaten, if you don't want to continue..." Seiya trailed off. "It's okay Seiya- kun...besides, I want to spill everything to you guys so that I can get this load off my chest." Yaten said with a faint smile. "You're right about that Yaten-kun. We're your friends therefore you can trust us." Taiki said as he enters the room. "So...what happened next?" Seiya asked curiously. "We kissed...a passionate one to be exact. The she suddenly pushed me and told me that she wasn't good enough for me." Yaten finished with a heavy sigh."Hmm...do.... MATTE!!!! YOU TWO KISSED?!?!" Seiya asked loudly. "Hai...w..were..Already..a..a couple ever since..." He said sheepishly. "What do you mean ever since?!" Seiya & Taiki asked in unison. "um...the day before we left Earth..." Yaten said while blushing furiously. "Why you naughty brat!!!" Seiya exclaimed. "Aiiii!!!! Gomen!!!!" Yaten screamed out before jumping off the bed to run for his dear life.  
  
The next day, the three lights went to Juuban high so that they could visit their old teachers and friens for they're now studying at Azabu University, where all the top students of Japan are studying. They were walking towards the teacher's lounge when a huge crowd stopped them from doing so. "What the hell is going on?" Yaten asked in his ' SNOBBISH ' tone. "Oh c'mon Yaten-kun! don't be such a sour puss just because your girlfriend dumped you." Seiya said casually. "SEIYA KOU!!!!!!" Yaten shouted angrily which caught everyone's attention. "Three Lights?" Usagi asked from the front of the crowd. The three lights went to the front where the three girls are standing. "What's going on? and...Why is there a huge crowd in front of the ladies room?" Seiya asked while hiding from Taiki's back to avoid the raging Yaten. The three girls sweat dropped at the sight. "Minna...we better dispatch the crowd first." Ami suggested. "I agree... Okay people! Shows over!!! Please go back to your respective classes!!!" Makoto said in a very very very scary tone, which caused everyone to rush away. " M....M...Mako-chan?" Seiya asked nervously. Everyone burst out laughing as Seiya pouted but abruptly stopped when they heard a loud crash coming from the ladies room. Usagi banged on the door continuously. "Minako-chan!!! what's going on in there?!?! c'mon open up!!!!!!" she demanded. Yaten's muscles stiffened at the mention of Minako's name. "Mina-chan!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled then banged his fists on the door simultaneously. "Minako... Onegai, I want to talk to you. Open this door and let me in!" Hot tears streamed down on his face. "Gomen ne Yaten-chan...I can't..." Minako replied with a sob. "But why?! We haven't even talked about things...about us!" He exclaimed which startled everyone except for the two remaining lights. "Yaten-chan...You're making it hard for me!" Minako said. Everyone could hear Minako's uncontrollable sobs. "Just open the door angel...I LOVE YOU!!!! Can't you understand that?!?!" Yaten's knees suddenly felt weak. He slowly slid down and lost his composure w/c scared everyone especially his brothers. "Sayonara Yaten-chan... I'll always remember you..." Minako said which confused everyone. Yaten's head shot up then he panicked. "Don't!!!!" He struggled to stand up. With a kick, he broke down the bathroom door. Everyone gasped when they saw Minako holding a razor on her wrist, ready to commit suicide. Known for his fast reflexes, Yaten made a mad dash towards Minako and struggled with her to get the razor from her hands. When he did, Yaten threw the razor towards the far off corner of the room. "Why the hell did you do that?! I want to die!!!!!" Minako screamed on his face. Yaten gripped her wrists tightly then shook her...hard. "Snap out of it Mina- chan!!! suicide isn't the solution to your problem!!!" He said, his voice already rising.  
  
Outside the washroom, Usagi told everyone to leave them alone so that they could talk privately. But before they left, Seiya closed the door and prayed silently that everything would turn out okay. "Do you think it's okay to leave those two alone?" Seiya asked. "What do you mean by that Sei- chan?" Mako asked. "I mean, Minako-chan is a bit wild back there wouldn't it be better if we're there to help Yaten? Just incase she tries to attack him?" Seiya suggested. "I know you're worried, but we have to trust Yaten- kun. I know that he's the only one that can help her." Taiki said as he placed a comforting hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Taiki is right Seiya...we should trust them both..." Usagi said. "I guess you're right." He finally said in defeat.  
  
Back at the Ladies room, Minako was still crying uncontrollably and screaming on top of her lungs. Yaten on the other hand was having a hard time to calm her down. "Onegai! let me die!!" she screamed then collapsed unto the cold tiles. Yaten held her tightly but she pounded on her chest. "It's all your fault!!!! This shouldn't have happened to me if you didn't leave!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!" She cried out while pounding his chest. Yaten couldn't endure pain anymore. "Stop it! Mina-chan stop!!!" He yelled then slapped her hard. Minako stopped her hysterics then stared at Yaten in horror with a hand on the side of her face, where Yaten had slapped her. "What's wrong with you?!?! You're not the same Minako that I've known!!!!" He exclaimed then broke down to tears. "It's all you're fault..." Minako said in a whisper with her head bowed down and tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. "I wouldn't have been raped if you didn't leave." Minako felt weak from exhaustion and fatigue so she collapsed on his chest. Yaten's mind was spinning from what he just heard from her. "You were what?" He asked, felling a huge lump on his throat. Minako didn't respond for she fainted without his knowledge. "Mina-chan?" He looked down and gasped for streams of blood were flowing down from her legs. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed then rushed her to the hospital.  
  
A tall woman with auburn curly hair entered the hospital room where Minako was currently resting. "Hi there...my name is Dr. Akiko. I'm Dr. Mizuno's substitute for she's in Paris for a medical conference." The woman said with a friendly smile. "The baby's now safe...but I'm afraid she has to stay here overnight for further observations." "Arigatou..." Yaten replied weakly. "I'll be at my office if you'll need me." she said then left. Yaten sat at the bed beside his angel then took her hand in his while fresh batch of tears began to stream down his face. He was startled when he felt Mina's hand move. "Yaten-chan...I'm so sor..." she began but got cut off. "Iie... you don't have to apologize Mina-chan. It's not your fault nor mine. I love you and it's all that matters now. I don't care if you were raped and carrying his child at the same time...what's important for me is to know that you love me still..." Yaten said then held her hands tightly. Minako was touched from what he has said and ashamed at the same time for being foolish enough to take him for granted. "Yaten-chan, gomen if I've made you suffer... demo I still love you...more than ever." she replied then threw her arms around his neck. They embraced tightly while their tears mingled as they kiss. Minako was leaning on Yaten's muscled chest as they sat in silence on the hospital bed. "Mina-chan, what are you gonna do about the baby?" He asked while breaking the silence. "I don't know. To tell you the truth I was kinda happy a while ago when you told me that the baby almost died. It would just remind me of my horrible past..." she explained. "But...deep inside of me, I wanted this hold to live." she continued in a whisper. "Have you ever thought of abortion?" he asked once more. Minako looked back at him with a surprised look on her face. "Why all the questions?" she asked back. Yaten smiled sweetly then caressed her chin. "I just want to know that's all..." he said. "It did crossed my mind and I'm still considering it." she honestly replied. "Don't...killing an innocent child would not be a good solution Mina-chan. It would just haunt your conscience. I do have a proposition though..." He said with a mischievous grin. 'I wonder what's that grin for and... what in the world is he thinking?' she asked herself. "What is it then?" she voiced out her curiosity. "Well get married and raise the child together. I'll treat the baby as my own even if we..." He trailed off slyly. Minako swatted his arm. "You are such a brat!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "But...I do like you're proposition if that's what you really want." she added with a tint of blush across her face. "It's my dream to be married to an angel like you." He said then leaned forward until their lips were only inches away from each other. "I promise, I'll make you the most happiest wife." He said before capturing her lips for a powerful yet gentle kiss.  
  
That afternoon, Minako was released from the hospital. The couple headed for the Hikawa shrine where everyone was waiting for them. No one knew about the incident that occurred the other day for Yaten called his brothers and told them that he'll be spending the entire night with Minako at the Rose Garden Hotel. Everyone was happy when they heard the news. But unknown to them, they'll found out something which would cause their happiness to stop. Another thing is that they'll be having a hard time when Haruka found out about the Three Light's return. "What the hell are they doing back here?!" He exclaimed angrily. "Haruka-san, calm down..." Setsuna said while restraining him. "You three better have a good explanation on why you guys came back to our planet!!!!!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "Guys stop it!" Minako exclaimed. "I'm not in a good mood so, I just want this to be over with as soon as possible." she said. "Mina-chan, do you really want to show them..." Rei trailed off. "Hai, It would be much easier to show them than tell it to them myself." she replied. "What's going on anyway?" Michiru asked while placing her hand softly on her swollen stomach. "You'll find out soon." Rei replied then moved towards the sacred fire. Everyone relaxed themselves, as Rei began meditating. Yaten held Minako tightly in his arms as the sacred fire showed them what they're supposed to know...Starting from the time that Minako left the temple until she was thrown unto the bushes. Usagi clung tight to Mamoru while crying uncontrollably. Michiru on the other hand buried her face on Haruka's chest while Ami cried on Taiki's chest. Makoto clenched her fists as tears of hatred streamed down on her face. She was about to punch the floor, but Seiya stopped her in time. Yuuichiru rushed beside her wife when she collapsed. "Daijobu ka?" He asked. "Hai..." Rei replied tearfully then threw herself in her husband's embrace. "Yaten-chan, loosen your embrace of me. You're hurting me." Minako said, in a calm voice. "Gomen Mina-chan...I never imagined that someone would do such horrid thing to my angel." He whispered. Minako blushed crimson then leaned back on his chest once more. When the fire reading was over, everyone stood up and hugged Minako. Even the guys who were known to be strong when it comes to hiding their feelings, cried as they give Minako a brotherly hug. "Arigatou minna..." she said as tears cascaded down on her face. "Arigatou for not abandoning me."  
  
Three weeks have passed by quickly and Minako is now slowly healing from her emotional pain. With the help of her friends, who stuck by her side and did everything to support her, Minako is now back in her usual self, doing the usual stuff...Talking endlessly with her friends while drinking a chocolate milkshake and eating a triple deck cheese burger. Minako held Yaten's hand as they entered Dr.Mizuno's office. "Ahh...It's been a long time Mina-chan." she said when the couple sat down. "Hai...Howz your conference?" Minako asked. "It went well as expected. Thanks for asking dear. Anyway, I heard about your incident when I was still in Paris. You're lucky that the baby survived." she stated then smiled when she saw Yaten. "I can sense that you've already told the girls...am I right?" "Hai...I did. You were right Aunt Kimiko, they were very understanding." she said. Dr. Kimiko laughed which surprised them both. "I can see that not only the girls have helped you recover..." She said with a mischievous smile. "Aunt Kimiko, you're teasing!!!" Minako pouted with a tint of blush across her face. "I believe that you've done a big role in her sudden change...Yaten." She said with a smile. "Not quite...I just saved her from death." He replied. "Nani? What do you mean?" Dr.Kimiko asked in confusion. "I locked myself in the bathroom and held a razor on my wrist." Minako mumbled. Dr.Kimiko eyes grew big in shock. "She did what?!?!" Dr.Kimiko asked. (NA: Or should I say nearly screamed in shock...) Minako blushed crimson. "I never thought you can do a drastic measure like that!" Dr.Kimiko muttered out loud with a hand on her temple. Yaten sighed the mumbled. "You can say that again..."  
  
The most awaited day have arrived. It was February 14 *Valentines day* and ' The Aino-Kou nuptial' The bride was pacing back and fort while biting her nails. "Mina-chan please calm down! It's your wedding day! You should be happy!" Rei stressed out as she watched her friend pace, and grew dizzy with it. "Besides, your make up would be ruined if you continue your pacing." Mako said while pulling a very nervous Goddess of Love to sit on a chair. "Nothing would go wrong...so calm down." Usagi said with an assuring smile. Minako sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. I should calm down..." she said. "Good...now get ready girl...it's time." Rei said with a broad smile on her face. Minako gulped down her fear, then slowly stood up. Yaten scooped Mina in his arms before entering their honeymoon suite. She blushed crimson as he lay her gently on the bed. "I love you..." He whispered seductively. "I know...and I love you too..." she said while caressing Yaten's cheek. He leaned down for a deep, searing kiss. Moments later their clothes lay in a heap on the floor. Their hands caressing, and exploring each other. Suddenly, Yaten stopped for he just remembered something. "Gomen ne Mina-chan..." He mumbled then sat up pulling a pillow across his lap. Minako sat up, quite pissed off then pulled the blanket and covered her body with it. "What now?!" She demanded. Yaten just smiled then held her hands in his. "Mina-chan, I love you so much." He said. "That's why I don't want to hurt you. I can't force you when you're not yet ready...and I know that...intercourse would make you feel uncomfortable be..." He got cut off when he saw Minako's tears. "How can you say that...I'm willing to let you take the horrible past and bury it with new memories...happy memories of us!!!" she exclaimed. "Yaten-chan, I know I'm ready for this. I'm not afraid anymore for you've taught me how to move on...please?" she pleaded. Yaten lifted her face by the chin. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Positive..." Minako replied. "Then we shouldn't waist any moment..." He said with a sly smile. Once again, he laid his wife down then removed the pillow and blanket between them. ' This feels right...It feels right...' Minako thought as she and Yaten made love passionately till sunrise.  
  
A month later... Yaten came home from a very exhausting concert. Minako stayed at home for she felt tired and her body seems to be glued on the bed. "Mina-chan where are you?" He asked from the living room of their penthouse apartment. "At the kitchen!" She replied in a muffled voice. He went straight to the kitchen then gasped in shock. "Oh my god..." Minako looked up to him with a weird look on her face. "You okay?" She asked with her mouth still filled with... "C...c...caviar!" Yaten exclaimed while drooling over. "Oh no you won't Yaten Kou! This is mine and I don't want to share!" she exclaimed then encircled her arms around the plate. Which is obviously stacked with caviar. "No fair!" Yaten whined then stomped his foot and pouted like a kid. "Complaining Mr.?" Minako asked icily with an eyebrow raised. "Nope! Hehehe... just kidding!" he exclaimed with a force laugh and a huge sweat drop at the back of his head. "I thought so too..." Minako said in approval. Then she picked up her chopsticks and began to devour her food while Yaten was staring at her in tears of sadness, for he cannot eat his favorite food. The next day, Yaten woke up when he felt an empty space on the other side of the bed. He was about to get up and look for Minako, when the door suddenly opened. Yaten's face brightened up when Minako entered the room with a tray filled with mouth-watering food. "Ohio Yaten chan, slept well?" Minako asked as she placed down the tray on their bed. "Hai..." he replied then pulled her in his arms for a breath taking kiss. "I should be the one giving you a reward..." She said sheepishly. "Gomen Yaten-chan...About last night, I don't what happened to me...probably hormones or..." Yaten's lips cut her off. "It's okay Mina-chan...I understand and you don't have to worry." He said while tracing her lips with his thumb. "Now what's for breakfast? I'm famished!" Minako laughed at his actions. "Bacon, Fried rice, hotdog, scrambled eggs, sausage, ham and fresh squeezed orange juice." She replied. "Alright! c'mon angel let's eat!" he said then devoured the food in the tray. Minako shook her head with a smile. 'Sometimes...he reminds me of Usagi-chan's eating habits.' she thought, then joined her husband in breakfast.  
  
Everyone got excited when Taiki and Ami announced their wedding. They were all at the Chiba residence, for it was Usagi-chan's birthday. "Congratulations Ami-chan...Taiki-kun..." Minako said while hugging her friend. "So...how are you dealing with your pregnancy?" Ami asked. "Okay I guess...Demo I really hate it when I can't find a good position so I could sleep. Then, my back aches every now and then." She replied with a dreamy look on her face, which confused everyone except for Rei and Michiru who just smiled, for they knew exactly how Minako felt. "You're complaining about your pregnancy but...you seemed to be enjoying it..." Mako voiced out. "Well...It just feels wonderful that there's a small child inside you, that moves every now and then..." she replied then leaned on her husband's chest, when he encircled his arms around her. "I wonder how would it feels like when I get pregnant..." Usagi mused. "I'm sure you'll do good Usako..." Mamoru said while kissing her forehead. "You're flattering me..." she said while blushing. "Then, the better..." he whispered which literally sent delightful shivers through her spine. "Hey love birds, flirt later when you two are alone!!!" Rei remarked icily. "Shut up Rei!!!!" Usagi exclaimed. "No way girl!!!" Rei exclaimed then stuck her tongue out. Usagi stucked her tongue...thus, the tongue war started.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** Author's note: Ei pips! Didya like it? Hope you did.Don't 4get to send me reviews! Love ya all! Lol! ( 


End file.
